Heroes
Heroes are summoned by collecting some number of Soulstones or a hero Card. Heroes have both a Grade and a Star Ranking. Grade is increased by collecting the hero's full Equipment set and allows the collection of another 6 equipments, in addition to a stat bonus. Grade starts at Gray, then moves up to Green, Green+1, Blue, Blue+1, Blue+2, Purple, Purple+1, Purple+2, Purple +3, Purple+4, Orange, Orange+1, Orange+2... Grade will be considered a number (Gray=1, Green=2, etc.) when used in calculations. A hero's Star Ranking is increased through a process called Evolution. When players collect enough soulstones they can Evolve their heroes to increase the Star Ranking by one and increase the hero's level up stats. The first star is obtained with 10 soulstones, the second with 30, the third with 80, the fourth with 180, and the fifth with 330. Some heroes can only be summoned with a certain Star Ranking, while others will be summoned at a Star Ranking of 1, and subsequent rankings will take 20, 50, 100, and 150 soulstones to get. Skills Heroes also have four powerful skills that define them beyond their stats and attributes. Skills can be upgraded with gold and skill points, and have a maximum level. The skills are unlocked by promoting to a higher color (Gray unlocks skill 1, Green unlocks skill 2, Blue unlocks skill 3, Purple unlocks skill 4). Skill 1 is an active ability that can be used in place of a common attack when the hero's energy is full (1000). It costs 500*level to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level. Skills 2, 3, 4 are passive abilities that are used automatically under certain circumstances, or increase stats. Skill 2 costs 500*level to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level. Skill 3 costs 500*level+1000 to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level-20. Skill 4 costs 1000*level+10000 to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level-40. Starting at hero level 60, all skills cost 30000 +1000 per level to level up. Upgrading each to level 60 costs 885000 + 885000 + 429000 + 380000 = 2579000. Upgrading each to level 70 costs 2579000 + 4*345000 = 3959000. Stat Calculations Each hero has base stats that indicate the rate of growth of health, damage, physical and magic defense. Let us call these the base level up stats. Stats start at 6*''base level up stats'' at level 1, and can be increased in five ways: - Level Leveling up will increase stats by the level up stats. - Evolve Evolving (with soulstones) will increase stars and consequentially increase level up stats by 50% of the base level up stats, and will also increase the effects of past level-ups. - Equip Equiping equipment will increase stats equal to the equipment's stat bonuses. This will last through promotion. - Enchant Enchanting equipment will increase its stat bonuses. Effects described on the Enchantment page. This does not last through promotion. - Promote Promoting (with 6 equipments) will increase stats by n*''base level up stats''. n follows 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 15. For example, promoting from Gray to Green will increase stats by base level up stats, and promoting from Green+1 to Blue will increase stats by 3*''base level up stats''. We can combine with the starting 6 to write the sum as N(G)=6, 7, 9, 12, 17, 24, 33, 45, 60. A hero's stats can therefore be determined by B=''base level up stats'', L=Level, S=Stars, G=Grade, E=aggregate equipment bonuses, e=current enchantment bonuses B + (L-1)(S+1)/2 + E + e Visit the Stat Calculator to (eventually) do this for you See also: Rating calculation Heroes Stats in this table are 1 star rates. Remember that equipment can cause the stats to deviate from these ratios. For a better reflection of hero stats when upgraded, see Max Stats. Non-Heroes Non-Heroes are found in stages as monsters the same way Heroes are, but they have some key differences. Non-heroes have fewer skills so they are initially comparable to heroes, but they do not grow as fast. All monsters (hero or non-hero) have stats decided by the stage in which they appear, which are sometimes vastly different from the stats they would have on your team. Other Loralyn Unreleased (mentioned in game files or pre-release screenshots): Kassier (? http://ndl.mgccw.com/mu3/game/20150921/02/1442784100070/ss/1_small.png) Iron Golem Titan Lizard's Man Basilisk Gorgon Wyvern Hydra Thunderbird Ghost Dragon Scorpicore Pit Lord Phoenix Sniper Enchanter Crystal Dragon Azure Dragon Mummy Golden Golem Diamond Golem Nightmare Chomper King Cobra Druid Category:Mithics hidra garauda hel azrael and loki Category:Mithics Category:5 members